Bone Saw (Heart of the Goddess)
Bone Saw is a white, oversized unicorn, with a grumpy and reserved personality. He is the first main character of Heart of the Goddess, hired by Cyber Cog for retrieve a mysterious yet powerful font of energy. Background The time in Fillydelphia Bone Saw was born and raised in Fillydelphia by a slave mother named Ingrown Splinter, and this is easily assumed that (maybe due to a rape or a forced sexual act) Bone Saw is the son of a slaver. When he was just a little colt, some slavers subjected him to a diet of Buck, thinking that this would "increase his magical ability." Instead, he went overdosed and nearly died. However, this "special diet" made him taller and slightly more stronger than most of his peers and, in some years, he managed to made levitate object moderately heavier then the ones of the other young slaves . At the age of six, he was orphaned, after his mother gave birth to his sister, Thin Chain. So, he had to look after and protect her younger sister, in whom he had (and still have) a great affection and an overprotective instinct . The escape and Manehattan At nine years old, with the help of a slaver, he escaped with her sister from Fillydelphia through the system of tunnels under the city, during the revolution of Red Eye. Before both could get to the exit, however, they were attacked by a slaver who urged them to go back. Then, Bone Saw killed him using a circular saw, thus earning his cutie mark (a circular saw covered in blood), but losing a part of the left cheek. Once out of the tunnel, they went south in direction of Appleloosa, but on the way the white unicorn was attacked by a young hellhound who wounded him at the shoulders and at the spine. Fortunately, his sister helped him for the external wounds, but not the internal ones, that still produce in him severe pain that only the med-x (to which he is addicted) can relieve him. Fortunately, they arrived in New Appleloosa, and were greeted by a group of mercenaries, where they remained for fifteen years (and where Bone Saw lost most of his front left leg, and then replaced it with a cybernetic prosthetic), and then moved to Manehattan and open an inn of their own. Melting Cog and the journey for the Heart . Now at the age of thirty years, and with an inn in disarray, Bone Saw decided to continue his job as a mercenary on contract, so as to make some extra cap. On returning from one of his last, bloody engagements, he found his sister attacked again by a pony who worked for the Cog's Armaments and, to save her, he seriously wounded the pony, cutting one hoof. This made decide to Melting Cog, owner of the homonymous company of weapons, to send some of his mercenaries (including Broken Horn) against him. The same day, Bone Saw was hired by a mysterious cybernetic pony (later revealed to be the brother of Melting, Cyber) for an engagement risky and, at the same time, profitable. So, after getting rid of Melting's mercenaries, he, his sister, Cyber and Snow Flank ( Cyber's grotesque assistant) took their journey to the San Palomino desert. Appearance Bone Saw is described as a bald, white unicorn, much higher than the average ponies who inhabited the Equestrian Wasteland (many have thought he was an Alicorn), with part of the left cheek missing and much of the left front leg lost during a confrontation, the result of a grenade. On the left and right ear, he have respectively three and one piercings . In chapter seven of Heart of the Goddess, Bone Saw shows the wounds on his back to Cyber, and the latter understands the seriousness in which they verse (they are constantly inflamed, this implied that the bones and the underlying muscles are severely damaged). The front left leg was replaced, above the knee, by a cybernetic prosthesis as a result of an accident with a grenade. It gives him greater strength when he has to attack only with his bare hooves. Relationship Thin Chain- Bone Saw is very attached to his sister, and always try to defend it, even often exaggerates and manifests an overprotective attitude. In the first chapter, he gets to chop off a hoof to a pony that was threatening his sister, and then have a brief altercation with her and make peace. As the only relative he has, it's obvious that he takes a lot to her. Cyber Cog- At their first meeting, and for most of the fifth chapter, they don't get along very well, and in the fourth chapter come to unleash a brief scuffle in Bone Saw's shack in the Fetlock, after the two have insulted each other. However, in the fifth, after Cyber reveals the amount of caps he want to give to the unicorn, the two seem to calm down, Even as they continue to argue from time to time. Snow Flank- Like many of the characters in the story, Bone Saw is also horrified and scared by Snow Flank. In the fifth chapter, Bone Saw try to talk to Snow Flank, but replied with a verse, further scaring the white unicorn. In the sixth, even if under the effect of a double dose of x-med, Bone Saw tried to shoot Snow Flank, enraged with the grotesque colt because the latter has bitten his left shoulder. In the seventh, he proves to feel sorry seeing Snow Flank apparently dead on the back of a predator. Melting Cog- it doesn't take many words to describe what Bone Saw feel for Melting: just hate, since the ghoul has already tried to kill him a few times. Scarred Bolt- Bone Saw is mysteriously scared by her, more then Snow Flank. Mostly because he have shoot her after he robbed her gang, but also for a unspecified fact happened between him, his sister and her . Gallery ] Category:Fallout Equestria: Heart of the Goddess Category:Characters Category:Characters (Heart of the Goddess)